firefandomcom-20200223-history
Vancouver Fire Rescue Services
'Apparatus' Shop numbers in brackets. 'Fire Hall 1 - 900 Heatley Ave. @ Prior St. (Strathcona)' Built 1975 :Engine 1 (B9141) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1775/400/50A/CAFS) (SN#705260) :Ladder 1 (B9178) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Sirius MFD / Smeal (1775/250/35A/125' Rearmount) (SN#703070) :Battalion 1 (B9248) - 2012 Ford F250XL / Safetek :Medic 1 (A9115) - 1999 Freightliner FL50 / Fort Garry (250/150) Tech Rescue unit (SN#826208) :Clothing Wagon (B9245) - 2000 Ford E350 / ITB X-hazmat tender :Pod Truck (A9117) - 2000 Freightliner FL80 / FD Shops :Hose Tender (A9128) - 1995 Freightliner FL106 / Anderson (SN#95052IAOY95002835) :Mechanic 1 '(C9235) - 2007 Ford E / 1994 ITB / FD Shops :'Mechanic 2 '(B9211) - 1999 Ford F450XL / ITB 'Fire Hall 2 - 199 Main St. @ Powell St. (Downtown Eastside) Built 1975 :Quint 2 '(B9187) - 1999 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Anderson / Smeal (1500/150/40A/75' Rearmount) (SN#96169KFNA984000) :'Engine 2 '(B9197) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1775/400/50A/CAFS) (ex-Engine 5?) :'Medic 2 (D9225) - 2012 Ford F250XL 4x4 / Safetek 'Fire Hall 3 - 2801 Quebec St. @ East 12th Ave. (Mount Pleasant)' Built 2000 :Engine 3 (B9199) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1775/400/50A/CAFS) (SN#705111) :Ladder 3'' (B9159) '-''' 1994 Simon Duplex / Anderson / LTI (1500/150/40F/110' rearmount) :Rescue 3 (A9102) - 1999 Freightliner FL50 / Fort Garry (250/150/Heavy Jaws) 'Fire Hall 4 - 1475 West 10th Ave. (Fairview)' Built 1992 :Quint 4 (B9142) - 1999 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Anderson / Smeal (1500/150/40A/75' rearmount) (SN#96169KFNA983045) :Medic 4 (C9217) - 2010 Ford 150 / Safetek :Command 4 (B9205) - 2007 Spartan Diamond Sirius / 2007 SVI / 2012 SVI conversion to Command (ex-HazMat 3 ex-Hazmat 18) 'Fire Hall 5 - 3090 East 54th Ave. @ Kerr St. (Killarney)' Built 1952 :Quint 5 - (B9119) - 1999 Spartan Gladiator / Anderson / Smeal (1500/150/40A/75' rearmount) (SN#96169KFNA983040) :Spare Engine (B9184) - 1994 Duplex / Anderson (1500/300/40F) (SN#9302193JFNC942595) 'Fire Hall 6 - 1001 Nicola St. @ Nelson St. (West End)' Built 1908 :Engine 6 (B9177) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1775/400/50A/CAFS) (SN#707111) :Quint 6 (B9198) - 1999 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Anderson / Smeal (1500/150/40A/75' rearmount) (SN#96169KFNA984005) 'Fire Hall 7 - 1090 Haro St. @ Thurlow St. (City Center)' Built 1975 :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/planestrainsandfiretrucks/3867278651/in/set-72157623662878334/ Engine 7 (B9193)] - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1775/400/50A/CAFS) (SN#703160) (Ex Engine 22) :Ladder 7 (B9175) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Sirius MFD / Smeal (1775/250/35A/125' Rearmount) :Rescue 7 (A9101) - 1999 Freightliner FL50 / Fort Garry (250/150) (Heavy Jaws) (ex-Rescue 8) 'Fire Hall 8 - 895 Hamilton St. @ Smithe St. (Yaletown)' Built 1975 :Engine 8 (B9149) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1775/400/50A/CAFS) :Medic 8 (C9220) - 2010 Ford 150 / Safetek :Wildlands 8 (A9238) - 2002 Ford F550 / Superior (CAFS/270/10F) (SN#SE 2951) 'Fire Hall 9 - 1805 Victoria Dr. @ East 2nd Ave. (Grandview-Woodland)' Built 1957 :Quint 9 (B9162) - 1999 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Anderson / Smeal (1500/150/40A/75' rearmount) (SN#96169KFNA983075) :Medic 9 (A9105) - 1999 Freightliner FL50 / Fort Garry (250/150) 'Fire Hall 10 - 2992 Wesbrook Mall (University of British Columbia)' Built 1982 :Engine 10 (B9110) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1775/400/50A/CAFS) (SN#705110) :Tower 10 (B9189) - 2001 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Smeal (1750/300/30A/30B/100’ Rearmount Tower) (SN#103050) (ex-Tower 7) :Wildlands 10 (C9201) - 2007 Ford F550XL 4x4/ Hub (CAFS/250) (SN#3720-980) :Ladder 27 (Reserve) (A9120) - 1991 Pierce Lance / Superior/Smeal (1500/300/105" rearmount) (SN#SE 1156) (ex-Ladder 5) :Spare Engine (B9160) - 1994 Duplex D5000SFD / Anderson (1500/300/40F) (SN#9302193JFNC942590) :Antique - 1942 Ford/LaFrance Hosewagon (ex-University Endowment Lands Fire Department) :Parade - 1912 American Lafrance Type 10 hosewagon 'Fire Hall 12 - 2460 Balaclava St. @ West 8th Ave. (Kitsilano)' Built 1987 :Quint 12 (B9156) - 1998 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Anderson / Smeal (1500/150/25A/25B/75' rearmount) (SN#96169KFNA983060) (ex-Spare Quint) :Medic 12 '''(C9127) '- 2012 Ford F250XL 4x4/Safetek 'Fire Hall 13 - 4013 Prince Albert St. @ East King Edward Ave. (Riley Park) Built 2003 :'''Quint 13 (B9169) - 1999 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Anderson / Smeal (1500/150/40A/75' rearmount) (SN#96169KFNA983085) :Air & Light 13 (B9152) - 2007 Spartan Diamond Sirius MFD / SVI (SN#578) 'Fire Hall 14 - 2804 Venables St. @ Kaslo St. (Hastings-Sunrise)' Built 1978 :Engine 14 (B9166) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1775/400/50A/CAFS) :Engine 29 (A9104) - 1991 Duplex D500 / Anderson (1500/300/24F) (SN#CS-1500-193) (Greater Alarm Engine) 'Fire Hall 15 - 3003 East 22nd Ave. @ Nootka St. (Renfrew-Collingwood)' Built 1914 (2013 Refurb) :Engine 15 (B9126) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1775/400/50A/CAFS) :Quint 15 (B9161) - 1999 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Anderson / Smeal (1500/150/40A/75' rearmount) :Medic 15 - '2012 Ford F250XL 4x4/Safetek :'Battalion 2 (E9294) - 2010 Ford 150/Safetek 'Fire Hall 17 - 7070 Knight St. @ East 55th Ave. (Victoria-Fraserview)' Built 1955 :Engine 17 (B9109) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1775/400/50A/CAFS) (SN#705180) :Ladder 17 (B9151) - 1996 Simon Duplex / Anderson / Smeal (1500/150/40F/105' Rearmount) (ex-Ladder 10) :Rescue 17 (A9112) - 1999 Freightliner FL50 / Fort Garry (250/150/Heavy Jaws) (SN#826210) 'Fire Hall 18 - 1375 West 38th Ave. (Shaughnessy)' Built 2000 :Engine 18 (B9155) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1775/400/50A/CAFS) (SN#707190) :Quint 18 (B9146) - 1999 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Anderson / Smeal (1500/150/40F/75' reamount) :Battalion 3 '(C9226) - 2012 Ford F250XL 4x4/Safetek :'HazMat 18 (B9207) - 2007 Spartan Diamond Sirius / SVI (SN#579) (ex-HazMat 10) : Hazmat Tender 18 - '(B9255) 2009 Ford LCF45/ITB :'Mask Repair - 2012 Isuzu / NQR/ITB mask service unit 'Fire Hall 19 - 4396 West 12th Ave. @ Trimble St. (West Point Grey)' Built 1980 :Quint 19 (B9179) - 1999 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Anderson / Smeal (1500/150/40A/75' rearmount) (SN#96169KFNA983090) 'Fire Hall 20 - 5402 Victoria Dr. @ East 38th Ave. (Kensington-Cedar Cottage)' Built 1960 :Quint 20 (B9182) - 1998 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Anderson / Smeal (1500/150/25A/25B/75' rearmount) (SN#96169KFNA983095) 'Fire Hall 21 - 5425 Carnarvon St. @ West 38th Ave. (Kerrisdale)' Built 1985 :Quint 21 (B9157) - 1998 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Anderson / Smeal (1500/150/25A/25B/75' rearmount) (SN#96169KFNA983065) :Medic 21 (A9103) - 1999 Freightliner FL50 / Fort Garry (250/150) 'Fire Hall 22 - 1005 West 59th Ave. @ Oak St. (Marpole-Oakridge)' Built 1982 :Engine 22 (B9114) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1775/400/50A/CAFS) (SN#705190) (Ex Engine 7) :Ladder 22 - (B9167) 1994 Simon Duplex / Anderson / LTI (1500/150/40F/110' rearmount) :Wildlands 22 (A9237) - 2002 Ford F550 / Superior (CAFS/270/10A) (SN#SE 2857) : Hazmat Tender 22 - '''(B9250) 2009 Ford LCF45/ITB '''Assignment Unknown *'Spare CAFS Engine' (B9188) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1775/400/50A/CAFS) (SN#707110) (ex-Engine 12) (Repaired after MVC with bus in 2011) *'Spare Engine' (B9158) - 1994 Duplex D500SFD/Anderson (1500/300/40A) (SN#9302193JFNC942600) *'Spare Quint '(B9171) - 1999 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Anderson / Smeal (1500/150/40A/75' rearmount) (SN#96169KFNA983080) *'Spare Quint' (B9138) - 1999 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Anderson / Smeal (1500/150/40A/75' rearmount) (SN#96169KFNA983050) *(A9107) - 1999 Freightliner FL50 / Fort Garry heavy rescue/medical response (250/150) *(A9106) - 1999 Freightliner FL50 / Fort Garry heavy rescue/medical response (250/150) *(A9223) - 1991 Chevrolet Van 30 Grumman/Olsen technical rescue On Order *'Nine' (9) 2015 Spartan / Smeal pumpers equipped with CAFS *'Five' (5) 2015 Spartan / Smeal rescue pumpers equipped with CAFS *'Ten' (10) 2015 Spartan / Smeal 100-foot aerials equipped with CAFS *'One' (1) 2015 Spartan / SVI high-rise unit *There is also an option for the supply of an articulating aerial boom or elevating platform in 2016 (to replace Tower 10). 'Retired Apparatus' :(A9207) - 1997 International S4700/Anderson/Collins (Sold to New Westminster Fire and Rescue) :(B9201) - 1996 GMC K3500 / FD Shops brush tender (port./100) :(A9208) - 1992 Grumman / VFD Shops command (ex-University Endowment Lands Fire Department) :(A9222) - 1991 Ford F350 / Cayel Craft light rescue (SN#SE 1241) (ex-University Endowment Lands Fire Department) :(A9205) - 1991 International 4700 / Supreme hazmat :(A9234) - 1991 GMC Value Van 35 step van rescue :(A9122) - 1991 Pierce Lance / Superior/Smeal quint (1500/175/40F/105' rearmount) (SN#SE 1155) :(A9166) - 1989 Freightliner FLA6342 / Hub pumper (1050/300/20F) (SN#1630) :(A9109) - 1989 Freightliner FLA6342 / Hub pumper (1050/300/20F) (SN#1640) :(A9197) - 1989 Freightliner FLA6342 / Hub pumper (1050/300/20F) (SN#1610) :(A9126) - 1989 Freightliner FLA6342 / Hub pumper (1050/300/20F) (SN#1615) :(A9110) - 1988 Mack MR686P / Hub pumper (1250/500) (SN#1345) (ex-University Endowment Lands Fire Department) :(A9177) - 1987 Freightliner FLL6342 / Anderson pumper (1500/300/25F) (SN#CS-1500-110) (Donated to El Salvador) :(A9149) - 1987 Freightliner FLL6342 / Anderson pumper (1500/300/20F) (SN#CS-1500-109) (Donated to El Salvador) :1987 International CO1950B / Anderson pumper (1050/300/20F) (SN#CS-1050-104) (Donated to El Salvador) :(A9175) - 1983 Pemfab / Pierreville aerial (250/200/100' rearmount) (SN#PFT-1256) :(A9188) - 1982 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/300/20F) (SN#SE 465) (Donated to El Salvador) :1982 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/300/20F) (SN#SE 464) (Donated to El Salvador) :(A9178) - 1982 Pemfab / Pierreville aerial (250/200/100' rearmount) (SN#PFT-1023) :(A9193) - 1981 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/300/24F) (SN#PFT-1108) :(A9198) - 1981 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/300/24F) (SN#PFT-991) :(A9141) - 1980 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/300/20F) (SN#PFT-988) :1980 Scot / Pierreville aerial :(A9114) - 1980 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/300/24F) (SN#PFT-987) (Donated to El Salvador) :(A9171) - 1979 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/300/20F) (SN#PFT-891) (Sold to Willowbrook Fire Department) :(A9187) - 1979 Scot C1FD / Pierreville quint (625/200/100') (SN#PFT-887) :(A9179) - 1979 Scot C1FD / Pierreville quint (625/200/100') (SN#PFT-816) :(A9162) - 1979 Scot C1FD / Pierreville quint (625/200/100') (SN#PFT-815) :(A9111) - 1979 Scot C1FD / Pierreville aerial (250/200/100' rearmount) (ex-University Endowment Lands Fire Department) :1978 Ford F250 brush unit (-/50) (ex-University Endowment Lands Fire Department) :(A9169) - 1978 Scot / Pierreville pumper (1050/300) (SN#PFT-817) :(A9152) - 1978 Scot / Pierreville aerial (250/200/100') :(A9146) - 1978 Scot C1FD / Pierreville aerial (250/200/100' rearmount) :(A9157) - 1976 Ford C900 / Pierreville aerial (250/200/100') :1976 Pemfab / Pierreville pump (1050/300/20F) (SN#PFT-605) :(A9156) - 1976 Pemfab / Pierreville pumper (1050/300/20F) (SN#PFT-604) :(A9119) - 1975 Pemfab / Pierreville aerial :(A9138) - 1975 Pemfab / Pierreville pumper (1050/300/20F) (SN#PFT-456) :(A9134) - 1975 Pemfab / Pierreville aerial (250/200/100') :1974 Pemfab / Pierreville pumper (1050/300/20F) (SN#PFT-455) :1974 Ford C / Pierreville pumper (SN#PFT-370) :(A9161) - 1974 Ford C900 / Pierreville pumper (1050/300/20F) (SN#PFT-369) :(A9167) - 1974 White 9000 / Thibault aerial (250/200/100') (SN#T74-153) (Sold to Sooke Fire Rescue Service) :1973 Ford C / Pierreville pumper (1050/300) #PFT-303 :1973 Hendrickson / Cavalar Firebird Pltfm. (-/-/125') :1971 Ford C / King pumper (1500/300) (SN#70046) :1971 Ford C / King pumper (1500/300) (SN#70045) :1971 Ford C / Thibault aerial (200/200/100') (SN#T70-208) :1971 Ford C / King pumper (1500/300) (SN#70016) :1971 Ford C / King pumper (1500/300) (SN#70015) (Sold to Sointula Volunteer Fire Department) :1970 Ford C900 / Lafrance pumper (1050/300) (Sold to Bralorne Fire Department) :1970 Ford C900 / Lafrance pumper (1050/300) :(A9159) - 1970 Ford C900 / Lafrance aerial (200/200/100') (SN#F-70-157) :1967 International VCO / Hub pumper (1050/300) (SN#320) :1967 International VCO / Hub pumper (1050/300) (SN#315) :1966 International V200 / Hub pumper (1050/300) (SN#285) :1966 International VCO / Hub/Grove tractor-drawn aerial (-/125/100') :1964 International V200 / Hub pumper (1050/300) (SN#225) :1964 International V200 / Hub pumper (1050/300) (SN#220) :1961 Lafrance 915-PMO pumper (1250/300) (Sold to Okanagan Landing Volunteer Fire Department) :1961 Lafrance 915-QMO quad (1250/300) (SN#N-61-9900) :1959 Lafrance 9-100-AMD aerial (200/200/100') (SN#N-769) :1956 Lafrance 715-PMO pumper (1250/300) (Sold to Flood-Laidlaw-Silver Creek Fire Department) :1956 Lafrance 715-PMO pumper (1250/300) (SN#N-97) :1956 Lafrance 715-PMO pumper (1250/300) (SN#N-96) :1956 Lafrance 715-QMO quad (1250/200) (SN#N-122) :1956 Lafrance 715-PMO quad (1250/200) (SN#N-121) :1955 Lafrance 715-PEO pumper (1250/300) (SN#9368) :1955 Lafrance 715-PEO pumper (1250/300) (SN#9367) :1955 Lafrance 715-PEO pumper (1250/300) (SN#9366) :1955 Lafrance 700-BSEO city service ladder truck (SN#9378) :1951 Lafrance 715-PEO pumper (1200/125) (SN#9250) (Sold to Gibsons and District Volunteer Fire Department) :1949 Lafrance 7-100-AEO aerial (125/-/100') (SN#9123) :1949 Lafrance 7-100-AEO aerial (125/-/100') (SN#9135) :1928 Lafrance pumper 'External Links' *Vancouver Fire & Rescue Services *Vancouver Firefighters Union (IAFF Local 18) 'Station Map' Category:Greater Vancouver Regional District Category:British Columbia departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Departments operating SVI apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Hub apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Anderson apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus